


Sleeping at last

by Hawkeye_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl
Summary: Tony can't sleep and decides to take a walk in the tower. On his way to the kitchen, he checks on his fellow teammates
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Kudos: 50





	Sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I decided that neither should Tony. Let me know what you thought about this short fic with a comment and leave a kudo if you liked it !!!
> 
> Love you
> 
> Hawkeye_girl

It wasn’t the first time it had happened. Tony sighed as he stared at the ceiling above him. Damn caffeine. A car raced on the street below, the noise of the engine making Pepper slightly turn in her sleep with a small snore that made the inventor smirk. He could almost hear her voice, telling him to stop drinking that much coffee in the end of the afternoon since it was going to keep him up all night. Once again, she had been right, Tony realized with a silent laugh.

He turned to his side and took a look at the alarm clock. It was 3am and Stark was still not feeling sleepy. He sighed again. Damn caffeine. Making up his mind, he gently raised his upper body until he was seated on the edge of the mattress. A walk in the tower might help clear his mind. Plus, he kind of had a ritual now, since he always took his evening coffee after a mission, no matter what Pepper and Steve said, and always ended up needing that walk by night.

Being careful not to make any sound, he put on his slippers and walked to the door. The door being pulled made a small creek and Tony froze but Pepper didn’t seem to be bothered by the sound. The billionaire got out of his bedroom and carefully pushed back the door behind him. He decided to go to the kitchen, to get a glass of water. To do so, he would have to pass in front of the rooms of his fellow teammates, the Avengers, who usually stayed at the tower, when there had been a mission during the day. Most of them lived too far away to just make it home for the night so that’s what had been decided.

The first room he passed was Bruce’s. His door was open, as were everyone’s. Every now and then, one of them would have a nightmare, an anxiety attack, PTSD,... Keeping the doors open just allowed the rest of the team to get there faster to help whoever was in distress. Tony took a small look inside and chuckled when he saw that half the blanket had slipped off the bed. He stepped inside and, with a fond smile, pulled the blanket back on the scientist, who was wearing the pajamas that Tony had gotten him for last Christmas, with small Hulks on them. Once he had the blanket back on, Bruce let out a groan and buried himself deeper in his pillow, still profoundly asleep.

As Tony got out of his friend’s room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a noise. He knew JARVIS would never let anyone inside the tower without warning him first but better be cautious than dead. The playboy silently tiptoed to the place where the noise was coming from and exhaled in relief when he saw Steve sleepwalking aimlessly in the corridor.

“Rogers, you’ll be the death of me”, Tony muttered.

It wasn’t the first time he had caught him sleepwalking but everytime it creeped him out. One night, Steve had probably dreamt about being in a fight because, when Tony had tried to bring him back to bed, he had ended up with a black eye the next day, with Steve having absolutely no memory of it. Of course, Clint had laughed so hard he had fallen off his chair, making Natasha roll her eyes in fake annoyance. But now, Tony was cautious when it came to bring sleepwalking Steve back to bed. Eyeing his teammate, he placed a careful hand on the soldier’s bicep and, seeing no violent reaction, he grabbed his Captain America pajama top and gently pulled. Steve followed along, much to Stark’s relief, and stumbled to his bedroom. As slowly as he could, Tony forced his friend to sit on his bed and put Steve’s legs on his bed, so that the supersoldier was laying back in bed. The inventor let out a sigh of contentment. No one had been hurt and Steve was back to bed. Everything was fine.

As he followed his way to the kitchen, Tony passed Thor’s room, who was snoring loudly. The billionaire shook his head in disbelief, a small smile on his face. How could a single person make so much noise ? He peeked his head in the room and immediately regretted not having his phone to take a picture. The god of thunder was tightly holding his hammer close to his chest, as a child would hold their plushie, a fierce look on his face. Stark was about to walk away when he heard the blond’s voice:

“Behold...”, the god mumbled. “...mightiest...thunder...enemies...feast upon…”

Tony shook his head, grinning. Next time, he would definitely take his phone with him. Thor always had a tendency to speak in his sleep but it was more likely to occur when the god had had a few beers before bed, which had definitely happened last night. Tony had settled for coffee instead but seeing how well Thor seemed to be sleeping he should have probably settled for the booze. Stark shook his head again and grimaced at the thought of the hangover the god of thunder would probably have in the morning.

Something disturbed the inventor as he passed Clint’s room. Ever since Loki had come, the archer hadn’t been able to sleep without a small lamp next to him. But Tony couldn't see any light coming from the bedroom. His heart went to his throat when he checked and saw that the room was empty. Barton had disappeared. His heart racing, he raced to Natasha’s room. She would know what to do.

However, Stark immediately stopped when he saw light coming from Romanov’s room. The same light Clint’s lamp cast. Swearing under his breath, he got closer and looked inside. The two spies were both in bed, their limbs intertwined so much that Stark could barely guess which belonged to who. He wondered how Laura could understand the bond between the two agents and agree to it. He himself didn’t have a clue how she could put up with it. The two superheroes seemed to share a special connection that no one could explain. Reassured to see that Clint was fine and well -at least according to his snoring-, Stark finally got to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. The cold water in his mouth was welcomingly refreshing on this hot night of August. In a few sips, he finished his glass and put it on the table. He could see New-York’s lights from outside the window. They had saved the city today, once again. 

They would probably have to do it again. Not tomorrow, hopefully, but the inventor knew that there would always be bad guys trying to take over the world and harm the innocents. But there would also always be people standing up for themselves and for others, trying to make the world a safer place. A better place.

With a satisfied smile, Tony turned around and suppressed a yawn. It was more than time for him to go to bed and get some sleep. Everyone was sleeping, enjoying a well-deserved rest. It was time he did the same and slept at last. Otherwise, Birdbrain would laugh at him in the morning for falling asleep on the table. Not that it had happened before. Nope. Definitely not.


End file.
